


No Turning Back

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [31]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Missed Opportunities, Stephen makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Missed Opportunities” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Missed Opportunities” challenge.

One cup of coffee that could have turned into a lazy lunch, but didn't.

Two curry nights that could have lead to laughter, breathy kisses and bruised hips, but didn't.

Three all nighters full of whiskey tainted coffee, dark smudges under their eyes and a promise to never leave marking essays so late again, but no promises of any other kind.

Four weeks of stomach-churning inner turmoil followed by five long months of guilt and the wrong Cutter with their mouth around his cock, making him see stars.

Every moment lost a step further down the path of no return.


End file.
